Avengers Play: Amnesia and Slender
by ZaneShadow
Summary: Tony plays Slender while Steve freaks out watching him. Tony then decides it'd be agreat idea to send it to Loki. Thor sends it straight back. Tony apparently doesn't learn his lesson because look there, he's playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent along with Steve. Thor and Loki decide it's the perfect time to show up.


**AN: Umm… I don't even know. I took my favourite blondes from Marvel and my favourite brunettes from Marvel and made them play Horror games. Blame PewDiePie, Cryaotic (ChaoticMonki), and me for actually playing these games. Especially Cry. His voice is sexy. (Don't ask me what that has to do with anything).**

**Don't own Avengers or any of the games mentioned below.**

***Edit* I had to repost this, because it wouldn't show up on fanfiction anymore for some reason.**

Tony and Steve play Slender

"Tony, what are you—

"Shh, Cap! I'm trying to play this!"

"But what is it?"

"Slender."

"What is 'Slender'?"

"It's a horror game."

"Oh, can I watch?"

"Whatever, here's a headphone…."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm frolicking through a field of flowers; what does it look like Steve?"

"What's the point of this game?"

"I'm trying to find eight pages."

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask the developer of the game!"

"How do I do that?"

"…"

"Why is there paper attached to the tree?"

"That's a note, Cap."

"Why is there weird music playing?"

"I picked up the paper."

"I-is that static? Why is there static?"

"Slender man is nearb—

"AAHH!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…Play it again…"

"Sure thing, Cap."

"I don't think you should turn around so much, Tony…"

"Pfft, since when were you an expert at this game?"

"I'm not an expert, I'm just observant. I noticed that the more you turned around the more he appeared."

"So, you're assuming that's why he appears?"

"Tony, there's a note on the wall right there!"

"Oh, this is page 5."

"Only three more to go!"

"That's right Steve, thank you for the math lesson!"

"Do you hear static?"

"…."

"That is definitely static."

"Shit, the static is getting louder."

"Just don't turn around— look another page."

"Oh yeah bitches, 6 pages!"

"Hey, the static's gone."

"And I just found another page on the tree."

"Do you think you'll actually beat it?"

"Cap, I am Tony Stark. Of cou—

"TONY, WHY ARE YOU TURNING AROUND? D: "

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M NOT DOING EET! O_O"

"!"(Both of them)

"… … … …"(Tony)

"… … … …"

"… … … …"

"… Tony… start over."

"I'm not stopping till I get all eight pages."

Loki and Thor play Slender

"Brother, I do not understand the concept of this game."

"It's just a Midgardian horror game where you collect pages in the woods. I myself do not see what is so scary about collecting paper in the woods. :P"

"Why exactly are there parchments attached to objects throughout this wooded area?"

"I don't know, Thor. Stop asking me questions as if I know everything."

"One would think you'd be flattered."

"I don't get flattered, Thor. Hm, there is a page on this tree."

"Are you not going to seize it?"

"… The one you call Ironman did not explain to me how to pick up the sheets of paper. :P"

"… Shall I call the Man of iron?"

"It would be most helpful."

….

"How many pages have you collected so far, brother?"

"So far, I have found 7 of them."

"Doesn't that mean you only have one to more to find?"

"Obviously, brother."

"Brother… what is that sound…"

"…."

"There is a page right there, brother— why are you turning?"

"I do not—

" #$^&I#$^&*KGVRD$^&*HUN&*^%$#!%^(*^$%#$ #*(*(*"

"Thor, you shall return this game to Tony Stark immediately."

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Loki play Amnesia: The Dark Descent

Steve: Tony, put the light out!

Tony: Shut-up, I'm trying! *frantically tries to hide behind a pillar*

Steve: Tony, don't look at it! *overall panicking*

Tony: *trying to not show he's panicking* Pfft, all it does is—

Steve: IT'S COMING OVER HERE! D:

STony: NONONONONONONO!AHH, NOO!

Loki: What are the two of you doing? *randomly bursts into the room*

STony: *as they turn to face Loki* OHMAHGAWD!

Loki: *raising eyebrow* what are you mortals doing to invoke such terror in yourselves?

Tony: *with an annoyed scowl* Loki, what the hell? Didn't I tell you to stop scaring the shit outta me?

Loki: No, you have never—

Thor: Why was there screaming? *appears in room seemingly out of nowhere like Loki*

Steve:*To tony* … How are they doing that…? *Pauses, then has a realization* Tony, you didn't hit pause!

Tony: *turning to face computer* Well… shit. And we were so close to dying anyway! Thanks a lot Loki, now we can't experience dying in Amnesia firsthand. *rolls eyes*

Thor: *looking confused* I do not understand.

Steve: We're playing a horror game.

Thor and Loki: *slightly apprehensive expressions* What horror game?

Tony:*mockingly* Don't worry it's not Slender. It's Amnesia: The Dark Descent!

Loki: *turning to Thor, and asking in his annoyingly quiet voice* Would you like to watch?

Thor: I do not see why we shouldn't.

Thorki: We're watching.

Tony: *Rolls eyes* Big mistake… *reloads at last saved point*

Steve: *sounding exasperated* …Tony, the last time you saved was before the Water part?

Tony: Oh shut-up, the water part's not that bad!

Thor: What is the water part?

Tony: *smirking* You'll see.

Steve: Tony, the monster is after you!

Tony: Oh, crap. Augh, where's the stupid arms?

Steve: There!

Thorki: …. Did you just—

Tony: Throw some random arms into the water? Yes, yes I did. *troll face* problem?

…. *a certain amount of time later….*

Tony: ….*eye twitches* This is wasting my life more than my Ironman suits are.

Steve: *yawning* what time is it?

Loki: *almost lazily leaning on Thor* There is a grunt nearby…

Tony: Yeah, I noticed the 'Growor,' thank you. It's not even in the same room as me. *closes door behind him*

Steve: Why aren't you moving?

Tony: I dunno I'm trying to back up— *turns around*

Everyone: *UBER GIRLY SCREAM OF UTTER HORROR AND DESPAIR*

Tony: ….

Steve: ;_;

Thor: :(

Loki: O_o

Steve: *on the verge of tears, lol* I'm going to bed.

Tony: Seconded.

Thor: *sounds extremely disturbed* I'm going back to Asgard….

Loki: Yes, let's take our leave….

A few weeks later….

Dear Tasha and Clint,

Here, click this link download these games, play it, love it, hate it, and then send it to someone else! Have a ton of fun, and don't pee your pants. (I'm looking at you Hawkeye)

Hate,

Tony 3

Clint: Do you think we should play it?

Natasha: *totally making up an excuse* We're professional, we don't play PC Horror games.

***Smiles* There were other parts I wanted to put… oh well… I recommend all both of these games, and yet at the same time I don't.**

**ZaneShadow, out.**


End file.
